New Friends: A Teen Titans Crossover
by Enslave The Mollusk
Summary: My first fanfiction. Includes my superhero The White Crow, as well as the usual cast. The teen Titans get a new member, and the relations between the team tighten. When Arthur's (White Crow's) sister is kidnapped, he is forced to work with the Titans, leading him on dangerous and exciting missions. Motorcycles, Slade, Raven, Robin, Arthur; we've got it all! Rated T. Feedback!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans, or any of the characters that support this genre.

Although, White Crow/Arthur Ferry is my own character, as is Stephanie. All supporting characters to ComicInk are Copyright 2017-2018. Thank you for reading and please enjoy some of the twists I have put on the series and its characters.

* * *

Ch. 1/ Robin had worked himself into a sweat. The bench press was starting to get to him. "365,366,367... 368,369,370." He put the bar down and walked to the newly upgraded shower. He tossed off his clothes and stepped in. The steam swirled around him and the warm water flattened his spiky hair.

Upstairs, Starfire was baking a traditional Tameranean dish for her friends. She slid the tray into the oven and looked out across the common room to the couch where Beast Boy and Cyborg sat, locked in an intense video game. "Ha! Ha ha ha! You can't drive to save your life, BB!" Beast Boy snarled like a dog. "It doesn't exactly make it easier when your opponent _is_ the X-Box!"

"Friends! I have made the dish which we shall share. It will be ready in approximately 5 minutes." Starfire smiled warmly at her teammates. They whimpered.

Down the hall and two doors to the left, in a dark, forbidding room, Raven was meditating.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She rose into the air and hovered like a music note on a blank page. From her chakra stone she saw Jump City. Her father growled in her ear unintelligibly. Then, suddenly, MEEPMEEPMEEP! Her Titans pager erupted. Raven pulled it off her belt and looked at the screen. Deathstroke. Slade. The tower is deserted in a hurry. Starfire's dish is left to cool on the counter. The video game has been abandoned. They all cramped into a central elevator. The team reached the garage, and the group loaded up. Cyborg put some mags in his sonic cannon, and Robin revved his R-bike. The team shot out across the bridge to Jump city.

* * *

At the border of Jump, the Teen Titans stopped at a police station that the pagers had alerted them to. It was burning from the ground up. Apparently Slade and some of his robot henchmen had attacked it, but the bots were left in steaming pieces in odd places. One looked like it had been thrown up to the top of a flagpole and used for target practice. One's face had been sliced apart when it got rammed into a sewer grate. But there was no sign of Slade. That is, until he burst out of the top window of the station.

He landed hard, cracking the asphalt, and one of his blades skittered away into the sewer grate. Some of his mask was twisted and bloodied, and his suit was mangled at the shoulder, keeping his head at an unnatural angle. A tall, lean figure leaped out of the window after Slade, and flames roared, reaching out behind him. He did a flip in the air, then landed on Deathstroke's chest, knocking his head into the pavement again.

"That guy is good!" Beast Boy said as the team watched from the shadows.

"We stay hidden. We don't know his intentions," muttered Robin.

"Well, he wants Slade dead," added Cyborg. "And that's okay in my book."

Slade kicked the figure back and pulled a small knife from his belt and threw it at him. It caught him in the shoulder and knocked him back. In the light of the fire, the Titans could see the young man. He had wavy black hair, and was clad in white and red, with an angular red mask and two wicked sharp katanas strapped to his back. He grabbed the knife and precisionally pulled it out, throwing it back, perfect form, into the asphalt an inch from Deathstroke's head. He walked up and leaned forward, stepping on Slade's right shoulder.

"Trust me, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it by now," He said with terrifying calmness.

Slade growled as the boy put a katana against his throat.

"Tell me, how much do you value your life? 'Cause this isn't worth it. Where is she? Where are you hiding her, you sick sonofabitch?"

"As much as I want to see Slade's head rolling around like a bowling ball, we have to stop him before he goes too far," said nodded to Cyborg, and he lifted his sonic cannon.

The boy lifted his sword, about to bring it down, when a huge pulse blasted him into the building across the street. Rubble fell down on top of him. When the titans looked back, Slade was gone, and there was nothing but a pool of blood.

* * *

Robin climbed into the rubble of the old building and grabbed the young teen's boot. He gripped tight and pulled him into the street. Beast Boy leaned in and slapped the boy on the face a couple times.

"You knocked him cold, Cy!"

Cyborg looked down at the cannon in his arms. "It... it is a little powerful, I agree."

"Let's take him to the tower." Raven gazed at the boy. "We aught to question him. Plus I hear sirens."

Moments later, the T-Jet swooped in low and Cyborg piloted them home. The boy lay on a stretcher with gauze on his arm. Had he been untended by Raven, he would probably be dead now. But Rachel's healing had taken the brunt of the blow; he was almost healed. Raven sat on the foldout seat across from the boy. The rest of the team was up in the cabin. She looked down at the boy. Honestly, he was kind of handsome.

The boy's white chestpiece rose and fell, and he snored softly. But his dreams were filled with almost as much chaos as his awake job. He was always losing someone, and now he had lost **her**. He had time to rest, though. Time to prepare.

At the tower, Cyborg rolled the boy's stretcher from the plane hangar to his lab. He pushed the contents of a tabletop onto the floor and laid the boy down on it.

"Let's see who you really are."

Cyborg pulled the mask off the young man's face. He was amazed at how much gear was behind it.

He took a scan of the boy's face and immediately the screen came alive with news clippings and info.  
"Arthur Ferry, 15, is from New York. Has a certain... liking to edged weapons and is very tech savvy. Doesn't mind killing. Other known aliases: The White Crow."

Very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2/ Arthur Ferry woke up in a silky bed naked. He felt for his mask. It was gone. He looked around. Arthur was in a room filled with pet things and a bookshelf absolutely loaded with DVDs and video games. The morning sun spewed into the room through a massive window-wall. It would have been a very nice room had it not been so messy. From his shoulder to his collarbone stretched a long white scar. It had been sewn up, and was healed enough for him to fight, but still ached. But where was he? He didn't remember how his fight between Deathstroke and him had ended. He paused. Footsteps padded close to the door across the room. He reached for the nearest weapon. He hesitated. Whoever had brought him here had changed him, go him a warm bed and a room. He picked the lamp up anyway.

Too many of his defeats had started with something like this. Nice and comfy one minute, and the next they're jabbing bone marrow needles into your arms. Not fun.

The padded steps came closer and closer, and then the metal door slid open. Arthur pulled back the lamp and launched it against the door frame. RYAAWR! A large green cat shot in through the doorway, every hair on its body standing straight up.

"What are you tryin' to do, kill me?" said the cat.

"You are a cat. A green, talking cat."

"Somebody get this guy a medal! Isn't he great?"

The cat twisted and turned, morphing into a boy of the same complexion, pointy ears and a purple and white suit. "Name's Garfield. 'Course all the girls call me Beast Boy. I know who you are. We all do."

"Who is 'we'?"

"The Teen Titans, bro! You're in Titans Tower, my room. Residence for super cool kids who live alone, eat pizza, and don't go to school."

"I think I like this place."

"Yeah, man, this place is the bomb!"

"I think I've seen you guys on TV, actually."

"If you haven't, I'd be surprised."

"Say, you don't happen to have any... y'know, clothes?"

"Of course not!" Now Arthur was confused. "Just kidding! Scared you for a second there!"

He walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie emblazoned with the AC-DC logo. Arthur stared at it.

"Don't like AC-DC?" asked Beast Boy.

"Are you kidding? These guys are the best."

Beast Boy nodded at Arthur. "You're okay, kid."

So at this point Arthur had established one of the members of this team, where he was, clothes, and the team was filled with heroes. No giant needles so far. But he had one unanswered question. Well, he actually had more than one, but it was the only major one so far. "What happened last night?"

"Yeah, somehow I saw that question coming. Well, you were gonna kill Slade, then Cyborg shot you with a sonic cannon. We put you in a stretcher, slid you here, cleaned you up, then we put you here. Also, we scanned you."

Okay maybe the needles weren't out of the question.

"Well why the hell did you shoot me!? Aren't you guys supposed to be heroes?"

Garfield flushed. "We are, we just don't kill like you."

"Right."  
Garfield walked toward the door. "By the way, you're paying for this."

"We meet in the common room. Down the hall and to the left."

* * *

Minutes later, Arthur had changed and made his way through the smooth hallways. The tower seemed very artificial, more like a prison than a home. Everything was metal and symmetrical. He had only seen some pictures in Beast Boy's room. The padded black carpet beneath his bare feet wasn't very fluffy, which Arthur thought kind of defeated the purpose of _having_ a carpet in the first place. He walked into the common room. It was different from the rest of the building. It had photos of the team on its walls, a massive flatscreen TV with X-Box, a boombox, a kitchenette with a table, and a massive window overlooking the bay. Cool. The group was assembled leisurely on and around the couch, some hanging off it's arms, others standing professionally. It was a little scary for Arthur. These guys were the best, trained by the best to be the best. What was he? An drug dealer assassin with a bag of dangerous toys.

"Oh, Arthur! I thought you fell back asleep," said Beast Boy.

"No, I'm... uh, not interrupting anything, right?"

Robin glared at him.

Beast Boy followed Arthur's gaze. "Oh, him? Nah, he's just doing a Batman."

Robin glared at Beast Boy.

"Okay, you, Tin Can! You shot me?"

Cyborg glared at Beast Boy. "You told him?!"

"Dude, this guy had a lamp!"

"A lamp. Terrifying."

"- Actually, I once killed a drug dealer with a flashlight. He has a right to be scared."

The team looked at him.

"What?"

"Look, Arthur, all we want is to see what you can do. If you're decent, we'll try to find something for you to do," said Robin, still Batmanning.

"Actually, I'm busy. And I could have completed my goal had you not shot me! So really, thanks for the hospitality and everything, but I got people to kill, problems to solve, so thanks, but no thanks."

"All we want is to see what you can do," said Robin through gritted teeth.

"Is that a threat? I thought you had a little respect for work."

"We do not have the same line of work."

Arthur pulled a small blade from his pants. "Where did you get that? Cyborg, I thought you cleaned him!"

"I did!"

"Now, as I said, I got places to be."

"Arthur, please don't make this happen! Trust me, we just want to help you," said Gar.

Arthur's hand quavered, and he put the blade back in his pocket. " And why the hell should I listen to you?"

"You don't have to, but you won't regret trying." Arthur's attention was drawn to a corner where shade spread across a young girl with purple eyes. "Raven. Or Rachel Roth, if you prefer." A hood was drawn over her face and the rest of her body was cloaked. She looked up at him.

"Mmmm. A demon. Impressive cast of characters you folks have here."

He looked down. "Ah, well, I suppose there's no harm in trying. Plus I need a stretch."

* * *

So folks! Tell me what you think. I'm enjoying writing this. And I have a lot more already written down in a rough copy. Please review. Tell me how I'm doing, what I can do better, and if it's a good idea, I might even use it. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for sticking with me, guys and girls. I have been busy. Things are going to get a little complicated. I already have everything planned out. All I'm going to say is: Amanda Waller, Kid Flash, Ravager, a lot more Deathstroke, and maybe Joker. I haven't gotten that far, but it would be fun. Please enjoy Chapter 3, and review. The more you review the more I write.

* * *

Ch 3/ Down at the armory, Arthur reluctantly put on his suit and sat down, fidgeting with the weapons in his belt. From his fight with Slade he had actually _dented_ one of his folded metal katanas. At home, he would try to hammer it out. It was disgustingly hard work. Cyborg said the track would be ready in about 10 minutes, and he should get in shape for it. "It's not easy, you know."

Arthur turned. Garfield strolled in. "First time I tried I broke my wrist."

He laughed wistfully. "And Cyborg changes it every time, so you never know what you are going to get."

"I told the team we should let you join, but Robin doesn't seem so chill about it." Gar sat down next to Arthur. "I finally managed to fidget the rules around. After all, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven all want you. I think that knife you pulled on Robin woke them up. No-one has ever done that except you."

"Except me... huh. I'm kind of surprised. That guy's kind of a dick."

"Actually, he is a Dick."

"What?"

"Dick Grayson. But he's not so bad once you get to know him."

"I still don't know if I should join the team. I mean, you guys hardly know me. Plus I have to find Steph."

That was a touchy subject for Arthur. His sister had been kidnapped by Slade in New York.

"Steph?"

"Yeah... my sister."

The boy who pulled a knife on Robin, beat Deathstroke alone and listened to AC-DC suddenly looked like a scared little kid. Garfield patted his back.

"Try not to think about it for a while. We need to see what you can do."

"Gar, I'll do your training course, but I can't stay."

"I get it."

"UNLESS. Unless you guys could help me, then maybe I could stay. It may seem strange after I beat Slade so easily, but I can tell when someone is pulling their punches. He's trying to reel me in."

His eyes begged, but were silenced once he put on his mask. The little eye slits were surprisingly adept at capturing his emotions. Rage, pain, fear. He was practically a wild animal. Gar couldn't imagine how this boy could have been treated, but he could tell it was no bed of roses. At least he was a friend for now. Gar did NOT want this guy as his enemy.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

Arthur turned and poked his head out the door. "Is it ready yet?" "Yeah, you can come out now."

He stepped out, giving his blades a test flip in his hands tentatively. Cyborg sat on a rolling chair in front of a large table withe a miniature holographic track, littered with tricks and traps. Arthur nodded at the team and Cyborg lifted his arm. "You can go."

Arthur walked out onto the track cautiously. He was wary of what Beast Boy had said. Tapping on his gauntlet screen, he played Iron Maiden's 'Aces High.'

He grinned. Music helped him work.

 _There goes the siren that warns of an air raid!_

Arthur ran out, and immediately geysers of flames shot out in front of him.

 _Then comes the sound of the guns sending flak!_

Skillfully dodging each flame thrower, he launched himself onto a large boulder at the side of the track.

 _Out for the scramble we've got to get airborne!_

Climbing up it, he used his Katanas to dig into cracks in the surface.

 _Got to get up for the coming attack!_

Looking out, He saw a variety of traps. Up ahead, trees sported what seemed to be guns, past that was a suspicious looking piece of ground. Looks good. He leaped from the rock and rolled on the ground, avoiding the sparse flame throwers.

 _Jump in the cockpit and start up the engine!_

The laser guns on the trees woke up and shot several volleys onto the blacktop. At first they seemed random, but then Arthur noticed the converged on a single line after every few shots.

 _Remove all the wheel blocks there's no time to waste!_

Without thinking, Arthur threw his katana straight and true, not spinning, deflecting each laser back at its origin. Sparks launched onto the asphalt. "Mmm."

Cyborg shook his head. He was impressed. He would need to fix those and program them differently. "Why didn't I think of that?" said Beast Boy.

 _Gathering speed as we head down the runway, gotta get airborne before it's too late!_

Picking up speed as Arthur shot down the asphalt, he went so fast he looked like he wasn't on the ground. He leaned down and scooped up his blade, shoving it in his sheath.

Suddenly, the ground burst away in front of him. It fell down, down, then hit the bottom of the pit. Arthur had no time to retaliate or think through his plans. He was going much too fast. He just... jumped.

 _Live to fly, fly to live, aces hiiiiiiigh!_

Time slowed down. It always did during something like this. God. Arthur blinked and looked down. Beneath him was a trampoline, but he still couldn't fall. No. He spread his arms out in front of him and caught the ledge in his grip. He swung his legs up and over his head, then landed and pulled his chest up.

"Holy Shit!"said Beast Boy.

But the gauntlet was not done. Gatling guns burst out of the ground around Arthur in a semicircle. He recognized them. 50 Caliber Browning machine guns. He knew his guns. And these ones could chew you up, spit you out and leave you on the ground in a couple hundred pieces. And there were _eight._ It must have been Arthur's lucky day.

But he had a trick up his sleeve. Kind of literally. Looking down at his gauntlet, he tapped a few buttons and braced himself. Hypersonics. They sent out a pulse that literally mangled the air around him. The guns twisted and spun, smoking and sparking. Then they exploded. Arthur was satisfied.

Looking back at the table where the team sat, he took an intricate bow. "Damn,"said Robin. He didn't like this kid and never would. He was too powerful, and he had some kind of effect on the team.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twentyone Pilots or any of their songs,(obviously) but still. Whatever.

How's it coming, people? Thank you for supporting my writing and character, 'cookieplay 2.' I really do appreciate your feedback and won't let you down. Keep leaving reviews, I'll keep writing. Enjoy chapter four. Like I said, it gets kind of complicated. ;)

* * *

Ch 4/ Arthur was taking the first real shower he had had in months. Sweat, blood and grime spilled off him and swirled into the drain like a dark galaxy. He sat down on the bench in the shower and looked into the showerhead, washing his face clean. What was he doing here? He had to be finding Stephanie. He had no time for silly tracks and stoic kids too rich to realize. He had to go. But maybe these folks would help him. The demon. Rachel, she said her name was. Raven. He felt like he had heard that name before. Arthur fiddled with the string sewing up his arm and pulled it out. He flexed his arm. It seemed just fine, although it had healed in an impossibly short time.

He turned the shower off. Shaking himself off and rubbing himself vigorously with the towel emblazoned with a large blue 'T', he decided to tour himself of the tower. He already knew about the bedrooms, the dining room, the common room, he ticked them off as he passed them by. It was just getting dark, and the last rays of sun spewed in through the window. The other titans were in their rooms as he presumed. Up some stairs on the left led to the roof, Garfield had told him. It could help him think. Being high up always did. He climbed the stairs and opened a trapdoor that led up to the flat roof. Ohhh. His breath evened. Nice. A helipad and a tennis court were situated atop the building. He sat down on a crate and looked out at the city. Now, in what part of this massive, scary, living city was Steph. God, what was she doing right now. Night was falling. The Titans were not asleep yet. Later. Yes. At night. He spun the idea in his mind. Run down to the armory, grab his suit, get his things, leave a thank you note, and get the hell out of this prison. Stephanie needed him. But no. Not yet. GOD! Why, oh why, was he always getting attached to people who weren't his friends. Or were they? Arthur held his head in his one hand.

Simple question, Arthur, he told himself silently. Are they your friends or not?

As he looked out across the bay at Alcatraz, another question came to mind. Why was Dick so negative toward him? Well, actually, that seemed like a stupid question to Arthur the more he thought about it. He _had_ pulled a knife on him. And if that wasn't enough to piss someone off, he didn't know what would. But that was who he was. If that jerk didn't like it, he could go and get stuffed. Garfield didn't seem to mind him much, so Dick must just be like that to all newcomers.

Next question. No! No more questions. Music. He needed some music. He pulled his phone out. He needed something he could relate to. Twentyone Pilots seemed like a good choice. Flipping through his songs, he chose... Ride.

Mmm.

 _I'd die for you_  
 _That's easy to say_  
 _We have a list of people that we would take_  
 _A bullet for them_  
 _A bullet for you_  
 _A bullet for everybody in this room_  
 _But I don't seem to see many bullets coming through_  
 _See many bullets coming through_  
 _Metaphorically I'm the man_  
 _But literally I don't know what I'd do_  
 _I'd live for you_  
 _And that's hard to do_  
 _Even harder to say_  
 _When you know it's not true_  
 _Even harder to write_  
 _When you know that tonight_  
 _There are people back home which are talking to you_  
 _But then you ignore them still_  
 _All these questions they're forming like_  
 _Who would you live for?_  
 _Who would you die for?_  
 _And would you ever kill?_

Yes. He would and he had. And he wasn't done killing. He wasn't like the criminals he caught on an everyday basis. He thought about it at night. Lying in his bed, sweating. Haunted by the ghosts of some mother's son, who would never have another. Who was he to take them away?

But they chose their path. He just took them to the next chance. A chance to start again. He didn't believe in heaven. He used to, but that was before... before he changed. Heaven made you worry. Heaven just gives you another complication to your equation. Another variable. But if there was a heaven, Arthur certainly wasn't going there. He was far beyond that chance. Sitting on the crate on the roof, as the last slivers of the sun faded behind the skyline, he cried. Crying was weak, he knew, it didn't help anything. But he needed it. He was chosen, and- No! He wasn't chosen. He wasn't high and mighty. He was a kid from New York. But that was why he was who he chose to be. Different from the rest. A White Crow against the black. Look at him. Arthur turned from Mr. Badass into a sniveling wimp. But Arthur new he was right.

GOD! No one listened, and he was always right. He was right about Steph, he was right about Harry,(Arthur's brother, sorry, sometimes I forget you guys haven't read the comics.)he was right about... Beast Boy? His mind had just slipped that in there, and it started to make sense to him. Yes. They were his friends. They were on his side. He was right about them. He would stay, and hope that they would help with Stephanie. Pray, even. Pray to... God. Pray to God this would work.

* * *

Arthur needed this chapter. I think it really shows some insight on how his head works. He's not just supercool, you know.:) I certainly learned some things about him, and that's hard for a writer to do to his own character. Honestly, I think Arthur is me. He's a piece of me that I wish I could be. Smart, funny, scary, RIGHT.

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Forgive me, folks. I have been doing some real heavy work. Finals are this week. But I promise... Slade is in 3 chapters or less. Now, I'm thinking and going out on a limb. I want to really go into extensive work on the characters, like making Beast Boy actually hurt as he transforms. I mean, that can't be comfortable. Give me info on Arthur and what you think I should do with him. I will eventually write an interlude for his backstory... sort of thing. I have a basis for that already.

But my main goal... is to actually create a fan-base around my character. It sounds nuts for person who hasn't realized how much work I have done on him, but I have done a lot. Like, hundreds of comics type lot. Could someone give me info on a good website where I can write about my own stuff. Thanks for all the responses, guys.

Also, quick name drop here; Scarecrow, Killer Croc.

I like those guys because they are not too big league, but they can still kill the sh*t out of you. Maybe Ra's.

Ch. 5/ Arthur woke up on the crate. He rubbed his eyes groggily in the bright morning sun. His hair, clothes and makeshift bed were all damp with dew. He looked down at his watch. 8:30. Arthur had always been a late sleeper. His mother used to tell him. 'The early bird gets the worm. You can be an early bird if you wake up early. But if you're a worm, sleep late. Arthur liked to consider himself a bird. After all, a worm wasn't exactly good for his image. He looked decent, though. Wavy black hair, bright blue eyes; he had gotten those from his Swedish great grandmother, a decent form, stronger than most, for sixteen he had no acne. He looked good. He stood up off his box and stretched, touching his toes, circling his arms around. Then he ran down the stairs to the ground floor of the building; a long run I might add. Then he stopped at the gym, lifted some weights while running on the treadmill. Arthur looked at his watch again. 9:15. My, how time flew. His arms rippled with muscles and his chest was streaked with sweat.

He heard a rustle outside the gym door, and Raven walked in with a cup of coffee.

"You just helped yourself to our resources, huh?"

"Good morning to you too. And Garfield said I could come down here."

"Do yourself a favor. Don't listen to Garfield. He's an idiot."

"I don't know, he seems like the sanest one of you people. You got Mrs. Giggles, Lil' Batman, Demon girl, Tin can and a green kid."

"Look, kid," Raven said, poking him in the chest. "Do you know why we're here? Because no one else accepts us. Robin is an orphan who watched his parents die, Starfire is an alien that had to abandon her world because of her sister, I'm the daughter of one of the most dangerous demons in all the dimensions, Cyborg was nearly killed, but lived, thanks to his father's technology, and Beast Boy. Beast Boy is probably the worst of us all. He lost his last team, they were never found. He was bitten by a goddamn green monkey that gave him an ultra rare virus. So don't act like you know anything about us."

Arthur's flame just had a bucket of water dumped on it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Forget it... It's just... one of those days."

Raven sighed and shook her head. She took a sip of coffee. "I actually came down here to say that... er, if you want it, Garfield has convinced the rest of the team to help you save your sister. And there's a place on the team if you want it."

Arthur didn't answer. He ruffled his hair with a towel and hung it around his neck. "I'm in, naturally, but if we're going to do it, we have to do it now."

He stopped for a minute. "Also. I'll need some coffee and some gear."

Rachel smiled."You got it."

Two cups of coffee and 26 knives later, The Teen Titans stood in the common room. Arthur told them the plan of attack, but left out a lot of parts, like how they were actually going to take down Deathstroke. The team was too scared to ask. But, in silence, Arthur's mind was whirring.

Robin spoke up. "Arthur, I put rubber bullets in all your mags."

Arthur snapped. "And that was your decision to make?"

"Yes, actually." Robin responded coolly, but there was an edge in his voice.

"Look, Arthur, if you want to be a Titan, you have to play by our rules. You have to trust us," said Garfield. "I can be a horse and you can ride me until we get where we're going."

"I know where I can get a ride."

"Yeah?"

"Mmm. Edge of Jump. Two blocks from the police station."

"Good. What do we need to find Slade?" asked Raven.

Arthur pulled a small square from his suit belt and grabbed either side. Pulling, he elongated it into a tablet with two handlebars on either side. He tapped the screen, zoomed in and tapped again. Green shone on his face. He touched the screen hard, then pulled out. A spiral of information and pictures stacked under his fingers.

"Woah!" said Cyborg.

Arthur looked up, surprised. "Why are you so impressed? It's just modded Wayne Tech." Robin answered. "Very modded."

"I like to tinker. You should see my apartment at home. I haven't seen the kitchen table in years."

It occurred to Robin that he had never even assumed the boy had a family or home. None of the other Titans had family. It was deemed too dangerous and irresponsible by Batman.

"Ah, here we go. That's what we need, that's what we have." Arthur pointed at a long green bar at the center of the center of the tablet. "When that beeps twice, it's ready and you bring it to me."

The titans filed into the elevator. The air was thick with tension. "You know what we need, Mama?" said Beast Boy. "Music!"

"Okay," said Arthur.

"NO!" said the rest of the team. Arthur walked over next to Garfield dejectedly. He opened a pocket on his belt and pulled out an I-pod and a pair of earbuds. He flicked a screen on his gauntlet, gesturing for Beast Boy to pick.

Beast boy's eyes lit up at the sight of one, and he pressed it. No sound was made except for the sound in the earbuds.

The bell dinged and the door opened, showing off a large patio with a bridge leading out into the city. "Wow. That's quite a bridge you've got yourself."

"Yeah, but it's a long walk to the edge of Bludhaven. You'll need a ride," said Gar.

He twisted himself around, turning with sickening popping noises. Arthur watched in horror as his spine elongated and made a different, not human shape. A horse.

"Damn."

Beast Boy lowered his head, gesturing for Arthur to get on.

* * *

Thus concludes chapter 5.

Thanks, my dudes.


	6. Chapter 6

OKAY! Chapter 6 is here. Hey: has anyone seen any Titans movies? Leave a comment! Also: who is excited for the new TITANS SHOW?! I know I sure as hell am!

Also, thank you so much to cookieplay2 for your constant support. It means a lot!

Okay: here we go.

* * *

Ch. 6/ Arthur did not like horses. He never had. They were his bane. When he was little, his parents had taken him too a horseback riding camp. He kept sliding off the saddle and the horses kept trying to eat his hair. He really hoped Beast Boy still had control over himself. He tapped the horse on the head a couple times.

"Gar?"

The horse looked up at him with purple eyes in a bored way, like, ' _what?'_

"I can't ride horses." The horse rolled his eyes.

"Get on," said Robin, with a smirk, like, 'what a wimp.'

"Look, there is not much I can't do, but this is one of the few things."

All of a sudden, the sounds of the seagulls were muffled, like Arthur was underwater. He looked around. He was in a large, translucent purple-black bubble.

Raven stood outside, her hand in a fist, outstretched. She lifted, and Arthur felt a tingly feeling in his head. He looked down, and his jaw dropped. He floated about a foot above Gar. He was presently set down on the back of the horse, and he almost fell off.

The bubble dissipated, and the team stood around him. Gar immediately broke into a run, without warning. Arthur's hair snapped back. Moments later, about halfway across the bridge, the rest of the group caught up. Robin, on motor bike, and the rest flying. Well, Raven just sort of hovered and teleported a few feet at a time. Arthur had to avert his eyes, it was such a weird thing to see. His eyes hurt.  
Beast Boy's horse-self was actually a comfortable ride. Art had been expecting a bare-back ride as one of those bull robots at malls. One time, he got launched across the room trying to ride one of those. But Gar was level and smooth. The ground and water around them sped past in fluent lines.

* * *

Slade hissed. His one eye cringed. His drone watched from the sky. Why were their costumes so bright? Did they want to be shot?

His orange and black costume suited him well. This new companion of the titans was a killer. That much in common. Not much else. A muffled bang distracted his gaze. He sighed and turned.  
Within the Plexiglas room behind him was a girl of about twelve. She yelled, but hardly any sound came out. She had screamed her throat raw for the first couple days, and now she was limited to the occasional muffled punch.

"Dear, dear. When will you learn? This generation, eh? Robin, the Boy Hostage never put up this fight."

He pressed a speaker on the glass, letting the girl speak.  
"I'm bored. "

"And I don't care. You are just bait for the master plan."

"I don't know, man. I hear a lot about your plans, but I don't see anything. Maybe you should retire. Go to Florida. Y'know, I've never been there, but you know where I really want-"

"Do you ever shut up?!"

"No. As I was saying before you-"

Slade released the button on the speaker.

This plan had better work, because he was gong through all kinds of unwanted trouble with this stupid toddler.

* * *

In Jump City, at the border of Bludhaven, the Titans had found the Police station just as they had left it. Robot bodies littered the ground.  
"Why hasn't anyone cleaned up? Or even put the bodies away?" asked Arthur.

"Bludhaven is practically lawless. The reason there are no human bodies around here is because the people never show up," commented Cyborg.

"Jesus."

Arthur walked over to a nearby building and kicked some stones. Gar had changed back and walked over. The boy had been questioning the new teen titan for some time now. Mentally, quietly, so as not to disturb him. He seemed like a nasty enemy, and that was the last thing Gar wanted. He liked Arthur for his purity, his truthfulness. He seemed to only know how to speak his mind. That explained why he had enemies. People don't make enemies for being normal. Popular, funny, and depressed. Those people were all safe. They weren't a target. But when people were different, they were hunted, and only the strong survive. He knew. He was like Arthur.

Arthur finally looked up. "That building."

He ran over, muttering.

Creaking open a door, he poked his head inside.

"Yesssss! Still there," he exclaimed.

"What?" asked Starfire.

"My bike, of course." He opened the cracked wooden door to admit them. Inside the house was a turned over couch, covered in mold and dust. The roof had been shattered, letting in pigeons. They cooed softly at the intruders, but were unafraid.

In the center of the room was a gleaming white motorcycle, covered in a thin blanket of dust. Knives were sheathed in arcs along the side of the machine, and a red backpack hung from one of the handlebars, zipped loosely.

Arthur dusted off the seat with the back of his glove and climbed over, leaning in with fierce intensity. He revved the bar, and the cycle screamed to life, shaking the dust off the rafters, and the pigeons flustered up through the rafters.

Even Robin was jealous. A whisper of approval went up through the group.

"It's electric. I wouldn't have it any other way. I custom made it."

"Alright, It's cool, whatever. Just... can we go now?" asked Robin, rolling his eyes under his mask.

"Yes. The less time we take, the better."

The Titans rolled out. They roared, (Arthur buzzing, more) down the road at top speed. They sped along for about three blocks. Then Arthur touched his in ear communicator.

"I just... I want to thank you all for coming with me. I'm a little scared, being with people I only just met, but I think..."

"Don't make it weird," said Dick. "Trust me, I don't want to be doing this."

Arthur didn't speak.

now, there were cars. They piled on and on into the city streets.  
"Son of a-" said Arthur.

"Don't worry about it. They don't care any more than we do."

Robin accelerated, weaving in and out of the cars, ignoring the honks.

'Jeesus,' thought Arthur,' these people are crazier drivers than in New York. '

The tower loomed up ahead like a vast obelisk, surrounded by barbwire and security cameras. It would be a very difficult base to infiltrate. "Okay, we need a plan."

"I can fly," said Cy.

"No, no, we need your sonic pulses to use against security. Raven, can you take the tracker? Get to the top of this tower and press this top trigger," said Arthur. He pointed at a little button on top of one of the handles. disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

Okay, that seems like a legitimate point to stop the chapter. I'm getting really far on the comics, and soon I will make a site to post it up for you guys. I may be getting cable soon, so I will be able to write more often for you guys. Review. Chapter 7 soon. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Very sorry I havn't written much. I feel like i've kind of let you down, and I want to make up for it by writing a lot more.

So how was 6? I think it was kind of cheap, but I'm struggling to keep the story moving. The problem that I'm having is I don't want to write: 'The dog ran', but I also don't want to say 'the voracious canine speedily rocketed, his face contorting in the wind.' I mean, that sounds cool, but I can easily get may point across using the first sentence. I don't want it to seem childish, but I also don't want it to get boring. You follow? Nevermind, I'll spare you my droning.

Just kidding, no I won't. Did you like that taste of Slade? He is coming, maybe actually in this chapter. Ravager too. Heheheheh. I love this soooooooo much.

Now, in terms of comics, before we get bored of me, I just want to talk a little about artists. Do you guys read a lot of DC comics? I love to draw them. Some artists that influence me greatly are Jim Lee, Todd McPharlane and Doug Tenaple. I really recommend reading their work, It is just beautiful.

Okay, NOW I'll shut up. I promised you a chapter.

Ch. 7/ "So, when do we start?" Asked Starfire. She floated a little closer to the fence, touching the links.

Suddenly, an alarm screamed and howled, and the security guards whipped their heads around, searching for the infiltrators.

They spotted the group of costumed teens and ran over, guns up. Arthur scanned the bristling barrels. 'They're stun guns. Oh, joy!' he thought.

"GET ON THE GROUND! DO IT NOW! HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!" yelled a blue clothed, tank faced man, more than likely their leader.

"Woah woah woah! Why are they so hostile, Gar?"

Garfield did not respond, but Cyborg did. "I completely forgot about what the Hive pulled last month. These places are terrorist hotspots."

"SHUT UP, YOU COSTUMED FREAKS!" the leader yelled, his gun barrel perfectly straight. He had clearly been in the army, and he favored his left leg. Arthur could see the tracks in the sand behind him, and one had less of an indent. If Arthur swept his legs out from under him, he would slip and hurt his hip. It would not kill him, but he probably wouldn't walk again. The rest could be easily dispatched with katana shots to some minor arteries, bleed out over the course of 15 minutes, maybe less. Ambulances would be here in 10. Arthur's eyes flicked around between the men inside the fence. With any luck, no one else would interfere.

"AGAIN! GET ON THE GROUND AND PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEADS!"

"Fine, fine, okay!" Arthur grinned as Robin weakened under the pressure. The teen presented himself as though he were fazed, but he was used to the generic, idiotic cop intimidation tactic. Arthur lowered himself slowly to the ground. The men opened up the sliding gate and came around slowly, their gun barrels never quivering. Arthur didn't move until the leader made his first mistake. He got too close.

In a swift movement, Arthur swept the older man's legs out from under him and he collapsed, twisting and falling forwards. Arthur speedily slid his katanas out and sped around in a white and red flash. The sand was swept up by his feet into Robin's face. Immediately, gunfire pounded the sand. A greenish glowing blast rocketed over Arthur's head, singeing the tops of his spiky hair. "What the ffff was THAT?!"

The blast careened downward into the sand and exploded in a blinding white flash. When Arthur's vision cleared, he saw a large green cat snarling over the unconscious bodies around the still smoldering crater.

"That was called a starbolt," said Robin. Starfire floated above him, eyes blazing. Literally.

"You can't win any fight with a knife, Arthur," said Star.

Arthur smiled and whipped his katanas into his sheaths. "Good show."

"Raven. I need you to take this tracker up to the top quickly. Time is of the essence," said Art.

He tossed the rectangle to her and she rocketed up into the air. Within seconds, she had returned, the screen glowing green. "All set," responded Raven.

Good. The plan was working. "We have to go now, and go fast. Arthur, I can hear sirens already." Starfire looked at Arthur, whose face was calm and almost bored. He held a cell phone up to his ear. "Yes, Jump City Police? Good. I have a report of several police officers unconcious, maybe internal bleeding. One is bleeding from a major artery in his left leg. Send ambulances." He ended the call and stuffed the cell phone in his leg pocket. "Yes, Star, I know. I alerted them."

Noone said anything. The teens would, under normal circumstances, be worried due to the traceability of cell phones. But they could see Arthur was not a rookie at this. "Time to go."

The group sped off down the beach. Sand flared up behind them. Arthur put on some music from his motorbike. He had this very convenient ability to simply silence any problems he had. He was stressed, he was scared, he had a very high chance of dying, and his sister was in danger. But he could still rock out to any kind of music. Like, anything. It was one of his few pleasures in life. From Etta James and Amy Winehouse to Iron Maiden and XXXTENTACION to Eminem and Tchaikovsky, music was soothing. He could bop his head to the rhythm and leave the world behind. But now he was dead focused. It was time to go to work.

So there it is. At this point, I feel as though I'm writing for a single person (cookieplay2). Thank you for your loyal support and enjoyment of this story. I will write more now. Sorry if this chapter is alittle short, but i wanted to get it out there.


End file.
